1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of correcting a position of a prober and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device may be manufactured by performing a plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes on a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor device may have pads as external terminals.
A prober may be used for inspecting electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device. The prober may include a plurality of needles configured to make contact with the pads. The electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may be inspected by contacting the needles to the pads.
After contacting the needles to the pads, a contact mark may remain on the pad. When the needle does not make contact with a central portion of the pad, the contact mark may be connected with an adjacent pad, so that an electrical short between the pads may be generated.
Further, as the semiconductor device becomes more highly integrated, an interval, i.e., spacing, between the pads may become narrower. In contact such minutely arranged pads, needles arranged in a zigzag pattern may be used. The needles arranged in the zigzag pattern may make contact with both edge portions of the minutely arranged pads. However, when position of the needles is not accurately aligned, one of the adjacent needles may make contact with a central portion of the pad and the other of the adjacent needles may make contact with a boundary between the adjacent pads. Therefore, a contact mark of the needle, which may make contact with the boundary between the adjacent pads, may cause an electrical short between the pads.